swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Kashyyyk
General Information Saga Edition Core Rules|page=232}} Knowledge Lore Knowledge Sciences Old Republic Era Knight of the Old Republic|page=126}} During the period following the Great Sith War, Kashyyyk is an occupied world, oppressed and controlled by the Czerka Corporation. Because of Czerka’s investment in the Republic’s rebuilding efforts, the Senate grants Czerka domain over Kashyyyk, citing the corporation’s discovery of the world as justification for the control of the planet. Believing the world to possess no sentient life (though this attitude is likely one born more of prejudice than scientific research), the Czerka Corporation ignored the native Wookiees’ designation for the world and renamed it Edean. Czerka took control of the world against the Wookiees’ wishes and began allowing slavers to have free rein over the planet’s native inhabitants. Kashyyyk remains under Czerka control until after the Jedi Civil War, when Wookiee natives rise up against their corporate occupiers to liberate their home world. Prior to that, Kashyyyk largely escapes the conflicts of the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War, as both sides of each conflict see that Kashyyyk offers little value but would be difficult to capture. With its dangerous and unstable terrain, Kashyyyk is valued only by the Czerka Corporation, which treats the Wookiees as less than sentient and exploits the planet’s natural resources and native population for its own profit. Clone Wars Era Kashyyyk remains unaligned at the start of the Clone Wars. Seeking a means to end their troubles with neighboring Trandosha, the leaders of Kashyyyk initially attempt to better their position by negotiating with both the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic. At stake are a number of secret hyperspace routes known only to the Wookiees as well as the potential for new hyperspace routes that are as yet unknown. Despite a small number of hostile actions by Separatist forces Kashyyyk maintains its neutrality for nearly a year and a half. General Grievous orders a number of attacks in an attempt to persuade the Wookiees to make a choice, but the tactic backfires when King Grakchawwaa learns of his son’s accidental death at the hands of Separatist droids. In a rage, Grakchawwaa sides with the Galactic Republic. This spurs a massive invasion by the Confederacy, which is eventually repulsed by a combined Republic/Wookiee force during the Battle of Kashyyyk. The tide of battle turns when Order 66 turns the Republic clone army against its Jedi generals. The Wookiees shelter a number of Jedi survivors, an act of mercy for which they suffer greatly in the years to come. Dark Times Era After the tumult of the Clone Wars, the Wookiees witnessed firsthand the Empire’s brutality, first in the savage execution of Order 66—which targeted the very Jedi who aided Kashyyyk when Separatist forces invaded—and then in the subsequent enslavement of the Wookiee population. Influenced by the Wookiees’ mortal enemies, the Trandoshans, Imperial forces systematically rounded up Wookiees and exported them across the galaxy as heavy laborers, many ended up on such infamous penal work colonies as Kessel and Despayre. Wookiee slaves became a commonplace sight throughout the Empire, one of the more notorious species victimized by Palpatine’s policies promoting Human High Culture and advocating persecution of aliens. To maintain a steady supply of Wookiee slaves for markets around the galaxy, the Empire established a well-fortified garrison in Kashyyyk’s coastal region. Here Imperial troops conduct sorties into the savage jungles, braving the planet’s diverse and deadly wildlife, to hunt down and capture Wookiees. For some Imperial officers and aristocrats, the pursuit becomes a fashionable diversion from their official duties. At times the governor contracts with other parties to capture Wookiees, including crime syndicates engaged in slaving activities and Trandoshan hunters eager to take revenge on their enemies and wreak havoc on Wookiee treetop settlements. This systematic oppression drives many free and enslaved Wookiees to openly fight the Empire. Bands of Wookiees leave their settlements on Kashyyyk to brave the wild jungles and to ambush hunting parties. Little outside aid reaches these renegade groups, thanks to the Imperial blockade and the planet’s savage wildlife. Given the Imperial patrols around the planet, few Wookiees freely leave their homeworld to join resistance groups. Enslaved Wookiees organize escapes from prison camps, work details, and penal colonies; those who succeed go into hiding underground, since their appearance and infamous reputation arouse attention and alarm local populations. Free Wookiees seek to establish their own effective resistance cells or make contact with those who can support their cause: the ultimate release of all enslaved Wookiees and the liberation of Kashyyyk. Legacy Era Darth Krayt and his Empire did not forget Kashyyyk’s contributions to overthrowing Palpatine’s Galactic Empire. However, knowing that the Wookiees could not be bribed as easily as, say, the Bothans, the Empire has blockaded the world and destroyed all of the Wookiee shipyards and spaceports. No Wookiees are allowed to approach or leave Kashyyyk without an Imperial order, which must come from at least a regional governor. Supplies and traders can come and go, pending Imperial inspection, but the Wookiees themselves must remain isolated. HoloNet access to Kashyyyk has been completely cut off, and traders approaching Kashyyyk must be licensed by the Empire (a process that requires that the trader swear, under penalty of death, to provide no information on the state of the rest of the galaxy to the Wookiee inhabitants). Aside from the blockade, however, the Empire has largely left Kashyyyk alone. The Sith Lord in charge of the Kashyyyk blockade knows all too well that it’s not wise to upset the Wookiees, and has no intention of oppressing or enslaving the natives as the Empire did once before. Instead, the Empire keeps Kashyyyk isolated, while carefully monitoring all traffic coming to or leaving the world. Some Wookiees argue that the imposed isolation is giving Kashyyyk everything its inhabitants always wanted, and that they should let the Empire have its blockade. Others are not so eager to accept Imperial decrees about who can come and go, though far too few are willing to support open insurrection. Still, Wookiees who are offworld when the blockade is imposed don’t like being separated from their families by the Imperial Navy, and some are willing to risk capture to rejoin them. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Galactic Gazetteer Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era